A need exists for a system for applying a film as a smooth message on an irregular area for a vehicle that is fast, easy, heatless, tool-less and environmentally friendly.
A further need exists for an application system that is easy for unskilled laborers to use.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.